The Healing
by kaededainecalwyn
Summary: Umm. I might delete this story and rewrite because I've rea the third book and this story doesn't go along at all.
1. Prologue

Hey, it's KDC. I'm just writing my second fic. It's actually pretty fun but I don't know if many people have read the Chanters of Tremaris Series. They're great books. I just felt like writing about Calwyn and Mica and Halasaa and Darrow and Trout and the rest of the characters. None of these characters belong to me except the ones you don't know. Please review! I didn't get very many reviews on the fist fic. Oh justso you know later in the story Calwyn and Darrow get together.

* * *

Prologue

The people remember, or rather, those who were affected by it, remember when the enchanter, the witch came through in her orange robes and frightening chants. But no on had known who she was or who she would be, but one. Samis had known. Samishad knownwithout her his dream would be immpossible to complete. Samishad knownshe would unite everyone to go against him and would end up helping him. Samis had known.

But Samis hadn't known that the little brat couldn't hear his high pitched Seeming. Samis hadn't known that the little brat would break his fake sphere and his chance of becoming emperor. They had all thought him dead. Samis had known this would happen. Samis would lie there hurt and uncapable of doing anything but singing to decoy everyone in to seeing him dead.

Samis had not moved until they had left. He finally stood up from his crumpled "dead" position and had slowly left Spareth. He had made his way to the Lakelands to heal while he waited for the Chanters to make their next move. He would be the Emperor of Tremaris, he had known. But he would need the girl's help. without the girls help, he would never have his dream, he had known.

Finally, he had recieved word from Merithuros. The Palace of Cobwebs had fallen and everyone was on their way to the Black Palace. He had known that only a certain group of people could cause something of this sort, and the could only be the Chanters.

Then a month or two later his sister, Keela, arrived with the news of the Black Palace being moved and Calwyn stopping it and healing the land. In the meanwhile Calwyn had lost her Powers of Chantment but Samis had just smiled because he had known and if you know you have nothing to fear.

The chanters might have thought he was dead but he was very much alive. He knew Darrow would come looking for him here, but he would fool Darrow anddosomething completly different...


	2. Traveling

First Chapter is up! I have nothing to do for most of the weekend so I decided to write a fic. So yeah, I'll probably get to chapter four but don't qoute me on that.

* * *

At this moment, the girl and her two companions were turned away for a place to stay for the seveth time that night. Halasaa's brown skin and silent composure was unerving enough but Mica just made it worse. Mica was quick to anger and quicker to protect those she loved from any threatening words including insults. 

Calwyn politely thanked the couple for their time and turned away. As soon as they were around the corner, Calwyn turned on Mica.

"You can't be like that Mica! All Kalysons people think they are better than the rest of the world and will insult anyone the feel like insulting, including us! Also, they hate Chanters. They see them as with and spawn of the devil. YOU CANNOT SING AROUND THEM! They will automatically turn us out for fear of poluting their homes! I for one want a place to stay tonight but I don't know--"

Mica cut Calwyn off. "Calwyn, we all know that yer hurtin' from the Black Palace episode, but the rest of us are hurtin' too an' yeh can't take yer anger out on me an' Halasaa. Mica quickly glanced over at Halasaa, a brown skinned, mind speaker Darrow and Calwyn had picked up on their journey to Spaerth. Halasaa was one of the Tree People and the last person able to perform the Power of Becoming. He was always very serene and reminded Calwyn of a gentle breeze.

Calwyn and Darrow had also collected Mica on their journey. Mica was a Windworker and her whole village had been captured by pirates and then she was sold as a windworker to another set of pirates. From here with the help of Trout and Tonno they set Mica free from her capture and continued on the way to Spareth. Trout was a boy they had picked up in Mithrates. He was an inventor. But it wasn't one of his inventions that saved their lives.

Tonno was a seaman. That was how they were getting along the oceans. By Tonno's _Fledgewing_. He had become all of their friend especially Mica. Mica was like a younger sister to him.

Mica was still looking at Halasaa when Halasaa put a calm hand oon both Mica and Calwyn and spoke to them both. _Calm down. Life will not end if we do not find shelter tonight. We have things to camp with if we must. Mica,you knowCalwyn is going through a spectacular time. Leave her be!_

"Spectacular! I am at a loss of _soul_ and you call it _spectacular_!"

_Yes, Calwyn it is spectacular. You are learning of what it is like without the advantage of Song. Most people in Tremaris do not have the Power of Chantment and elements at their will. You are learning of the world. That is spectacular. _Calwyn and Mica both stared at Halasaa. For one he was actually lecturing someone and not giving them advice and for two he had the strangest philosophies on truly terrible things. They had forgotten.

Finally Calwyn stopped staring and turned around walking toward the next house that they had not visited. Mica ran after her, takeing her hand and whispering an apology and a promise to not use her Chanter's power until they were in Antaris. Halasaa followed, silently thinking aboutthings that Calwyn and Mica were most definetly not thinking about, things that had nothing to do with the arguement.

* * *

Five houses later, someone accepted their plea for shelter saying they could sleep in the deserted stables. As they walked into the stables with their camping things, Halasaa quickly glanced behind him. He sighed in relief when he did not see anyone following them. 

He did not hear the high-pitched soft singing and he did not see the shimmering patch of air that was hiding something far more sinister than anyone had even thought of that night.

* * *

Darrow had just woken from his dream. It hadn't been the best of dreams. In fact, it was the worse one he'd had since he had first left Calwyn and the others to go find himself. 

_He was running thourgh the woods near Spareth. He was looking for Calwyn. He knew if he got to the end of the dream he would find her.Darrow had gone through different obsticles; a jaguar-like beast, a sandtrap, a vine maze, a gale. All of these things he had got through and now he stood in front of Samis. Samis in his princely manner, and his narrowed eyes. Samis jeered at Darrow and laughed when he tried to get by. "You'll never get her, she's mine! MINE..." _

This dream had been going on since Calwyn had left for Antaris. Every time he fell asleep he would dream this and every time he would get just a bit farther. He figured when he got to the end of the dream, the end of all the hardships and found Calwyn in the dream he would find Calwyn in life. He had tried telling Tonno but Tonno dosen't like the supernatural and chose to ignore him. Trout had just tried thinking of a way to get rid of the dreams altogether and of course that didn't work.

When Darrow thought about it the only person who would truly understand about his dreams was Calwyn.

But Calwyn was gone.

Forever.

Unless Darrow went to Antaris to find her.

Which was impossible because Darrow had to find Samis or the whole world as they knew it could come to an ebrupt end.

And to think that he would never lay eyes on Calwyn, to never hold her or speak to her was torture to Darrow's heart.

But life had to go on and life for Darrow was trying to ignore the thought of losing Calwyn. Darrow knew he loved her. He had known since the time when Samis had impersonated Darrow and had made Calwyn talk believe it was him. Darrow had been so frightened that he had hurt her, it suprised him how compassionate he had been about her.

Now he knew that he had probably started loving her when he had carved Tremaris for her out of the block of wood he had given her.

But he had blown any chance with her at all. After he had come back and he had gone on his escipade to capture the Black Palace he had barely paid any attention to Calwyn so gret was his quest for the Lordship of the Black Palace. He should have asked her for her advice, let her in on the discussions as he had before. But he had been frightened that the other people of Merithurus would look down on him if he invited a woman, supposedly powerless and a lesser person, into their circle, he would not get the respect he needed to be able to take the Black Palace.

Now Calwyn was going up to the mountains with just a little girl and a healer. YesMicawas fierce, but she was still a child. Yes Halasaa was the last living person to master the Power of Becomeing, but he still had a soft heart.

The dream had scared Darrow more than anything other than losing Calwyn. Were the Gods trying to tell him of Samis's next attempt to conquer the world? Or was it just a dream of a fear from long ago?

Darrow got out of bed and dressed in his Black Palace clothes. It would be a relief when he could dress in real clothes for a change. Darrow had to tell Tonno and Trout to pack for the Lakelands. They had to leave in three days. Wasn't much time to prepare for a battle of life, was it?

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Please, please review and I will post them on the next chapter. I didn't this time because I didn't get any reviews. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
